Bajo la lluvia
by Niitha-Chan
Summary: One-shot de una pareja que me gusta mucho Hiroto y Haruna :3 ¿Que pasaría si te declarases a la persona que amas sin pensarlo y te das cuenta de que esa persona siente lo mismo desde hace tiempo? Pasen, lean y dejen sus reviews :D


**Holaaa :3**

**Ya sé, ya sé, tendría que haber actualizado el otro fanfic pero la inspiración se fue ;-;**

**Eeeen fin, ayer por la madrugada se puso a llover en mi ciudad y me inspiré para escribir este one-shot de HirotoxHaruna :3**

**Prometo que cuando vuelva la inspiración subiré el capítulo especial de 'Inmortal Haruna' :D**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Era una noche fresca, amenazante de lluvia. Hiroto caminaba solitario por las calles de Inazuma, recordando la estupidez que había cometido unas horas atrás en el entrenamiento.

*FALSHBACK*

Estaban todos los chicos del Inazuma Japón entrenando tranquilamente, pero un grito rompió esa paz. Un grito que tenía como emisor a Akio Fudou y como receptora a la pobre Haruna Otonashi:

-¡Idiota! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que a mí me pusieras agua de botella y no de la fuente? -Fudou le gritaba a la mánager y esta solo agachaba la cabeza a la vez que pedía perdón.

-Yo… lo siento. Lo siento Fudou, perdóname… -decía ella con un hilo de voz.

-¡No vales para nada! ¡Te vas a quedar sola! -gritaba él mientras que los del equipo le miraban mal- ¡No me extraña que tus padres se matasen! ¡No querían vivir con una hija así de estúpida e inútil!

-Pero yo… -dijo ella comenzando a llorar.

-¿Tu qué? ¿Eh? ¿A caso no puedes recordar que te pedí agua de botella o qué? -Fudou gritaba y gritaba mientras la pobre Haruna derramaba lágrimas sin parar- ¡Inútil! ¡Morirás sola!

Cuando Fudou terminó de decir la última palabra un balón se estrelló en su cara, haciéndole sangrar la nariz y dejándolo tumbado en el suelo:

-¡Fudou! -exclamó la chica agachándose para ayudarlo.

-¡No! ¿No ves que se lo merece? -dijo Hiroto tomándola del brazo e impulsándola hacia arriba.

-¿Fuiste tú? -preguntó Haruna con tono enfadado.

-S-si… tuve que hacerlo. No puedo soportar que hagan llorar a la persona que amo… -después de decir eso, Hiroto, se puso cinco veces más rojo que su cabello y Haruna y todos los del equipo se quedaron mirándole sorprendidos. Hiroto, tras salir un poco del shock, echó a correr a toda velocidad de allí (YO: Para ponerle las cosas fáciles a Hiroto decidí que Kido se puso enfermo y estaba en el hospital :3) No sabía dónde ir y estaba nervioso. ¡Se declaró sin pensarlo! Se veía a él mismo como un desastre de persona. Vagó por las calles de Inazuma hasta la media noche.

*FIN FLASHBACK*

Y allí estaba, sentando en un banco del parque principal de la cuidad, observando como el cielo se oscurecía y comenzaba a llover. Una voz sacó de sus pensamientos al pelirrojo:

-Al fin te encontré…

-¿Mmm? -Hiroto miró al emisor, mejor dicho emisora, de aquella dulce voz.

-Todos están muy preocupados por ti después de…bueno… lo que pasó -dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Tsk… ¿quién se iba a preocupar por mí? Solo soy un desperdicio que no sabe hacer nada bien -dijo él levantándose con los puños cerrados.

-Hiroto… -Haruna le miraba. Realmente le parecía muy tierno sonrojado- Ven, métete bajo el paraguas, no quiero que cojas frío…

Hiroto obedeció y cuando se metió bajo el paraguas fue fuertemente abrazado:

-Yo…yo también te amo desde hace tiempo… -dijo la chica aún abrazada a él. Ambos se sonrojaron y se miraron a la cara- gracias por defenderme hoy, Hiroto.

-De na…

-Chst, déjame agradecértelo como se debe –dijo Haruna.

Acto seguido se inclinó hasta llegar a la altura del chico, agarrándolo del cuello. (YO: Obviamente apartó el paraguas, quedando los dos bajo la lluvia :3) Se acercó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios, que Hiroto se encargó de profundizar. Ambos sonrieron y se fueron de allí cogidos de la mano. Al final todo había salido bien, hasta parecía que dejaba de llover. A partir de ahora el equipo tenía una nueva pareja. Ahora solo había que pensar la forma de decírselo a Kido, pero eso sería cuando éste saliese del hospital.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fiiin :333**

**¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Os gustó? ¿Merezco un review?**

**¡Ah! Necesito que me digáis si queréis que escriba algún fanfic de Personaje x Lectora (ya que se lleva mucho xd) Dejo los candidatos:**

**·Kariya Masaki**

**·Kirino Ranmaru**

**·Kazemaru Ichirouta **

**·Nagumo Haruya**

**P.D: Solo me queda el final del capítulo especial del otro fanfic, no os haré esperar mucho :33**

**Bye~**


End file.
